


First Impressions Could Be Better

by motetus



Category: Black Sails, Monkey Island
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Enemies, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Jack Rackham meets Guybrush Threepwood. It's not instant friendship.





	First Impressions Could Be Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Elsewhere, Anne and Elaine are getting shit done, and LeChuck is reduced to tears when Blackbeard grumbles that back in his day, Zombie Demon Pirates were actually frightening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thedevilchicken, your Rackham and Threepwood prompt was _amazing_. It's the crossover I never knew my life was incomplete without!


End file.
